I Am Homunculus
by Grievousorvenom
Summary: This is the story of Jealousy, Envys sister, who has been reborn as the first homunculus to ever live, if you can call it living.Now she must follow orders from her former mother Dante, in hopes that she can become human once again. EdXOC AlxOC EnvyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Awakening

All I remember was darkness.

Darkness and the gate that was all I could remember as I awoke.

I was in a dark room, lying in a soft bed.

I was panting and sweating as I sat up straight.

"Where...where am I?" I asked out load.

"You're safe."

I gasped in shock and looked to my right towards the voice. I hadn't expected to be answered.

I located the voices owner and my eyes bulged.

"M-mother!" I asked in shock.

The woman refused to look at me and continued to sit by the window, but I could see her face faintly thanks to the light of the moon and I could remember her face as the face of my mother. "I'm not your mother!" she told me in a raised voice.

My brows frowned in confusion as I shook my head. "No, you have the same face as her. I remember you. You and..." I was cut off. "SILENCE!"She screeched, looking at me with rage in her eyes. I recoiled slightly and my eyes widened but I remained in the bed.

Her gaze softened slightly as she rose from her seat and walked over to a bedside cabinet. I followed her with my eyes and watched as she grabbed some glowing red stones from a bag.  
"You will not mention him ever again. He abandoned you and your brother. Left you for dead and..." she stopped for a moment then continued. "... Left me for another woman." Sadness present in her voice.

My eyes widened in anger as I screamed. "THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM!" I was so fuming that I didn't notice my mother grin behind her light brown hair.

"Despite these...unfortunate events, **you** are not my daughter. Not anymore!" I turned towards her and glared. "Then what the hell am I!" I screamed.

She turned to me and grinned. "You are a homunculus."

I swear I felt my heart stop as I listened to what she told me. "H-homunculus?" Father had told me of these creatures before. They were the result of a failed human transmutation but that was all that he had told me.

Mother nodded and handed me some of the previously bagged red stones. "Yes, my daughter and son died of mercury poisoning a few nights ago and their father and I couldn't bear to be without them so we tried to bring them back. Thus creating you...and Envy." She stated walking towards the door of the room.

"E-Envy? My brother? I don't understand, if he's my brother then how are you not my mother?" I asked in confusion as I looked from the floor to her once again.

"You were transmuted together, however you-for reasons unknown- took longer to transmute than him. You see, as we speak, Envy is waiting for you in my office so if I were you, I would hurry up and get your clothes on." She stopped for a moment and pointed towards a stool in the corner of the room. "Your clothes are on that stool over there, I expect you in my office in five minutes, it's the first door on the left as you head up the stairs and from now on you shall refer to me as Master. Understood?" She questioned.

I nodded and she walked towards the door avoiding eye contact.

Just as she was about to close the door she turned back towards me with a sly grin and said. "Don't be late." She slammed the door shut afterwards leaving me alone in the dark, empty room.

I had a confused look on my face as I stood from the bed and walked over to the neatly folded pile of black clothes.

I held them out in front of me and looked them up and down.

The clothes she had given me where strange. There was a black skort, a tight black shirt that stopped at her stomach and had no sleeves, finger-less gloves that reached to her elbows and toeless socks that started at her calves. I sighed at the odd clothing but put it on anyway.

After I had put it all on, I walked towards the door, passing a mirror on my way. I gasped at the person I saw before me.

In the mirror was a tall, somewhat female figure with purple eyes with black slits for pupils and long, straight black hair with a dark green tint hung down to the middle of my back. There were red lines ending in circles across my body, going from the middle of my back and another set going from my shoulder down to my hands. But just as I was getting used to my new appearance, I suddenly realised that I had to get to my 'masters' office. So I walked out of the room and into a large hallway. I had no idea where I was but after following her instructions, I eventually found her room.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

As I walked in she looked up at me and grinned, obviously taking in my new outfit. I glared slightly and was about to demand what the hell I was doing here when I heard a voice to my left.

"Good to see you again...sister."


	2. AN:Sorry

Okay Grievousorvenom here.  
I just wanted to write this incredibly short and annoying authors note to tell all of my reader that my stories are and have been on a long hiatus as I'm very sick and unable to write otherwise I would've gotten to the new chapters in pretty much each of my stories.

So sorry for the long wait that I'm putting on you guys and I love you if you are still waiting for an update on each. I will try my damndest to get a new chappie up in the next month or so but as of yet I make no promises.

Thanks once again.  
Peace ^_^


End file.
